Xander
Xander of Ostia is the Master of Lancer (Fate/Axiom Prince Charming) in the Las Vegus Grail War of Fate/Next. He is also the partner of Neos Greenthumb and a member of the Temple Mercenaries. A chance encounter had him wonder into a curse forest and meet the Knight to be Neos Greenthumb. Upon exiting the forest with her he fund himself lost in the strange world of Las Vegus United States. The Reverse Isekai protagonist now seeks to win the grail war to return back to his time and apologize to his wife for being late. Profile Background Xander of Ostia is a member of the Temple mercenaries. They are a band of mercenaries who come from Ostia Italy. They work out of a old Temple of Hecate. the Order fights with both magic and blade. They incorporate magecraft into their swordplay, and as a result they can do battle with Magical Beast. It should be noted that the Temple Mercenaries existed during the age of King Arthur. Xander left from Italy to Camalot on a mission. During that mission his company got into a fight with a rival mercenary band. His entire unit was whipped out except for him. He began to make his way back home. During that time he passed thought a forest in a attempt to avoid the main road. During his trip her ran into Noes. The two talked and she came to understand that there was no Grail there. As a result the two left the forest. When they left they found themselves in Las Vegus. Appearance Personality Other appearances Abilities 'Magecraft' Xander's origin is Light and his Element is Fire and Wind. False Image - Creates a false image of himself with light to dodge attacks and make opponents miss. Light Whip- Creates a whip out of light and uses the wind element to give it kenetic force. He can cut his targets with it, or use it to bind his opponents. Flash - Creates a bright flash of light to blind opponents Darkness - Remove all the light from a area using Glyphs or a spell. Light Absorption - Can Absorb Light to restore magical energy. Star Light - Call down beams of light from the stars in the sky to attack opponent Lux Spear - A extraordinary powerful light attack. He takes light and forces it into a simi solid state and throws it at his opponent. It explodes into a burning radiance Invisibility - Turn himself invisible by bending light around him. Starlight - Creates thousands of small balls of light to fill area. It not only lights it up, but allows him to know the location of everything in it. Radiance - Releases a bright light from himself. Everything that the light touches he knows of. Surface Change = Change the image of a surface by manipulating the light coming off of it False Surroundings - Manipulate light to give a false image of everything around someone Light Clone - Create a clone of himself with Light. It can't pick up objects, but it can move around and attack with light spells. Every spell it uses however takes away from it's light mass. Pillars of Light - Create Pillars of light that come down from the sky. Light Poison - Create chemical light that blinds opponent, or makes them sick. Equipment Luxcalibur - A magical sword that absorbs the light from the area and stores it into the blade. Xander can then use it to fire off beams of light at his target. The blade also serves as a Mystic code allowing him to send his magical energy thought it to fire off beams of light. It can also work with some of his spells increasing their power. The spells however have to be light spells. Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Masters Category:Magus